Sebastian MIchaelis
Sebastian Michaelis (セバスチャン ミカエリス, Sebasuchan Mikaerisu) is the demon butler of the Phantomhive household. Appearance http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130815014510/kuroshitsuji/images/1/11/Sm2.pngSebastian's Faustian contract seal.Sebastian takes on the appearance of a tall, handsome male adult with black hair and red eyes. He typically dresses in an outfit that consists of black trousers, a six button double-breasted tailcoat, and a grey vest. He has the Phantomhive crest on his shirt cuffs and on his tie. He also sports a pocket watch with a chain, and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Phantomhive Crest, traditionally worn by the house's head butler. His white gloves conceal the mark of his Faustian contract with Ciel Phantomhive on his left hand. He occasionally removes these, revealing black fingernails.[1] Sebastian's demonic form has never been fully shown. Details of this form include high-heeled stiletto boots, a shower of black feathers, sharp claws, glowing fuchsia irises, slitted pupils, and longer, sharper teeth.[2][3] Prior to transforming, Sebastian says several times that his form is unpleasant to look at. Just looking at it drove Ash Landers to hysterics, screaming that he was "filthy."[4] Personality Sebastian is a dutiful and dedicated butler to Ciel Phantomhive. He follows each order faithfully and completes each one, while always ensuring that the Phantomhive house runs smoothly. He does not sleep, except as a luxury, and frequently performs tasks for Ciel at night.[5] The manner in which he responds to Ciel's demands is quite notable, as the servants are pleased when they can successfully imitate him; he says, "Yes, My Lord."[6] Despite his appearance as a courteous and excellent servant, Sebastian is, in actuality, a heartless, sadistic, and malicious demon. He is ruthless when attacking others on Ciel's orders, such as when he kicks Grell Sutcliff's face because it is the thing that Grell most cherishes. His diabolical nature is also shown through his cruel sarcasm and his inability to see good in much of anyone.[7] At times, Sebastian can be indifferent, and he deliberately delays ensuring Ciel's well-being to tease him.[8] Sebastian has also put Ciel's life in mild danger for his own amusement.[9] He calls Ciel a "brat" who treats his workers rudely.[10] However, despite all the troubles he goes through on a daily basis, he says that he does not dislike the butler lifestyle.[11] Sebastian views money as "rubbish" or "materialistic", which he has no interest in, and is more than willing to give out generous amounts of pocket money given to him.[12] He is fluent in French and Latin, enough to teach the latter.[13][14] Sebastian has a strong distaste for Grim Reapers, a feeling that is mutual.[15] He greatly favors cats, and he keeps at least thirteen cats or more hidden in his closet, to prevent Ciel from finding out.[16] Sebastian often contemplates about the behaviors and attitudes of human beings. He finds humans, in general, to be "difficult creatures," but he adds that their struggles and lofty goals make them interesting. He is intrigued about how insatiable they are, as they are willing to "drag others down to get what they want, even in death."[17] References #↑ Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39, page 17 #↑ Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 11 #↑ Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 17-18 #↑ Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 #↑ Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 27, page 3 #↑ Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 9 #↑ Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 10 #↑ Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 23 #↑ Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 11 #↑ Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 9 #↑ Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 30 #↑ Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 13 #↑ Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39, page 29 #↑ Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, page 6 #↑ Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 41 #↑ Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, page 13 #↑ Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 65, page 24